A number of different auxiliary or additional arrangements, utilizing a number of different principles and designed to facilitate the control of a working process, are used during the course of many machining operations. These arrangements basically comprise some form of auxiliary means for enabling control of the shape of an object, based on copying or on indications of the position of the worked object and of the tool, or arrangements for measuring torques, the supply of power and the regulation of power supplied to the driving motor of a drive shaft, of drives of individual movable axles and the like, and further for adjustment of the position of a working tool. Some methods also use acoustic transmissions generated during the course of an operation to control the path of movement of a working tool.
However, prior art methods and corresponding arrangements do not solve the problem of providing adaptive control of the working process, particularly in connection with digitally controlled machine tools. In other words, it is not possible with prior art systems to follow changes in the directions of movements of machine tools, particularly of grinding tools, and to still provide adaptive control of a technological process with regard to a required geometric shape for a given object and further, with regard to a predetermined course of working, to secure maintenance of the surface conditions, strength and other structural or physical properties of the material of the workpiece.